Vocaloid Abridged Sort Of Because There Was Never A Unabriged Thing
by TheUltimateUmbreon
Summary: The Vocaloids do lots of crazy junk in this crack fic. Rated T for Language, Mild Innuendos and A Kamina cameo to awesome for kids.
1. Chapter 1: How To Train Your Avocado

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter Número Uno: How To Fail Your Dragon/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey, hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen!" A unnecessarily annoying voice came from a young Vocaloid. "Len. Say that one more time and I WILL kill you." Lens sister, Rin said in a mans voice. "He..." "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" A blue laser came out if Rins mouth(that's what she said), causing Lens head to explode. "MORTAL KOMBAT!" Screamed a naked blue-haired guy as he cut Len in halve with a Oversized Phallic Zweihander. "FATALITY!" Yelled a girl cosplaying as Hello Kitty. "F**K OFF IROHA! NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Rin yelled for no reason. "RIN! I FOUND A LIZARD FRUIT THING! THEN I GOT NAKED! I HAVE NO INSIDE VOICE!" Yelled the blue haired guy who's impossibly long scarf was the only thing covering his inhumanly small pen15. "That's a avocado." Rin said, being the closed thing to a sane person here. "IGNORE HER, FRUIT-TOOTHLESS! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE A DRAGON! Screamed Kaito./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Three Days Later./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Man arrested for having sex with a avocado?!" Akaito coughed after reading the headline of the news paper. "Holy S**T on a stick! Did Kaito really do that?!" Nigaito asked, trying not to throw up. He failed and everyone drowned in barf. I'll get the Dragon Balls... /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Author Note: Thanks for reading! I don't own Vocaloid or the Shion Brothers. If I did, this would be a anime. Please review as it would really help me out! /p 


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Luki Megurine

"Before I kill you, do you have any last words?" A vocaloid that looks like Rin with balls asked as he pointed a plastic sword at some guy with girly hair. "Your a giant nerd, Rinto. LARPing, really?" Responded the only sane man in this fanfic. "Not as nerdy as Dungeons And Dragons, though. Right Luki?. Said the LARPer. But then, a guy in bandages ran into Lukis apartment. "LUKI! YOHIOLOID IS PREGNANT!" Screamed Oliver, who has a bandage fetish. "But he's a dude!" Yelled Rinto, for some reason. As he said that, Kaito crashed though the roof. "You're paying for that." Said a really pissed off Luki. "I DON'T CARE! I'M OUT OF ICE CREAM!" Screamed the blue haired Vocaloid. Kaito ran around in circles until he crashed into the wall. "Siri, where can I bury a dead guy?" Asked Oliver. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Shouted a familiar looking man. "Oh shi..." Screamed everyone in the apartment before they took a Giga Drill Breaker to the balls. I'll get the Dragon Balls, again.

Author Note: If you liked this chapter, please review as it would really help me out. It would prove that people give a rats arse about my fanfics. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Road Roller

"Let's start a flame war!" Yelled Neru for no good reason. "But I wanna watch Haruhi Suzumaya..." Groaned YOHIOloid, this fanfics otaku. "No time for that crappy shojo anime!" Said Oliver, as he dragged YOHIOloid away from the screen.

Later that day.

"Is that the road roller? OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Screamed Len, as he got chased by the road roller. The road roller crushed a blue-haired vocaloid on its path of destruction. "I'M OK!" Shouted Kaito, who was turned paper thin after getting run over. Lots of cars piled up in front of the road roller, creating a Katamari. Luki,Rinto and Akaito got sucked into the Katamari for some reason. "Our only appearance in this chapter involves us getting run over?! I need to talk to my agent! Screamed Luki and that looks like its gonna hurt! Loads more vocaloids I'm to lazy to mention got run over as the road roller crashed into Nerus house. "No one calls my mom a [CENSORED] [Word you can't say in a T fanfic] and lives!" Yelled Rin, as she got out of the road roller.

Author Note: I know Haruhi Suzumaya is (supposed to be) a shonen anime. When I read that on TV Tropes, I really thought it was a mistake. (Speaking of TV Tropes, a page for this fic would be cool. I could make it myself but...) As always, please review as it would really help me.


End file.
